Shudders & Shakes
by Rangerhunters
Summary: Stephanie Plum is having what unfortunately has become a typical day in her life, but it’s nothing compared to what the next day brings! Could she really forget having sex with Ranger? Written by Marilyn and May; we hope you enjoy our little adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Shudders & Shakes**

**Chapter One**

There are moments in life when you just know that you've lost all control. Right now I was having one of those moments. Jasper Fulkins stood 6'3'' and weighed 241 pounds, not your average size FTA. He was also strong and to prove it, he had picked me up by my arms and was shaking the living shit out of me at this very moment. I felt as disjointed as a rag doll. I couldn't even match up my lips to scream at Lula to stun the son of a bitch. She just stood there, watching me flop around in the air.

Just when I thought my brain was going to leak out of my nose, I fell to the ground, my body landing on top of Jasper, my head bouncing solidly on the ground and I knew immediately that was going to leave a nice bump**.** Lula had finally remembered why I had brought her along.

"Jesus H. Christ on a crutch, it sure as hell took you long enough!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't run fast enough."

I flopped onto my back, watching the sky spin overtop. "At least cuff him while he's out, okay?" I wasn't sure I could manage such a simple task. I blew out a sigh of relief when I heard the snap of the handcuffs.

"Get up off the ground, woman, I've got lunch plans with Tank and if you expect help getting this fat carcass into the car, we need to be doing it now," Lula shoved her stun gun back down in her purse before picking up Jasper's feet.

All I wanted to do was lie there and stare upwards at the beautiful bright blue sky. It was one of those extremely rare autumn days in Trenton; clear skies, cool, the leaves in their full brilliant colors of orange, gold and red, the kind of day you usually only see on a calendar. And with the spinning effect of my head, it looked like I was gazing into a kaleidoscope. I felt a light vibration on my right hip; I figured it was my mom calling me to remind me what time dinner was to be served. As if I needed a reminder!

"Yeah," I answered, realizing the advantage of a cryptic one-word greeting.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah." There was a pause; I was definitely seeing the advantage of this.

"Babe?" Ranger obviously was not.

"I'm okay, just enjoying the beautiful day."

"Pick you up tonight about 8."

"Okay."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." I heard Ranger disconnect. Nope, he didn't seem to like verbal shorthand when it was directed his way.

I rolled over on all fours and crawled over to Jasper. "Let's drag him in and call it a day."

"Works for me. Damn, his feet stink," Lula crinkled her nose and turned her head.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, this end isn't exactly blowing out a breath of fresh air either."

We crammed Jasper into my small backseat and then I stopped to take a quick look at my right front tire. Jasper had come out swinging when we'd first arrived; he'd done his imitation of those crazy Scottish guys in their kilts, whirling around in a circle with a sledge hammer and then letting go to see who could throw it the farthest. Luckily, Jasper's throw had sailed right by me, only to hit the front right tire of my car before it bounced off to dent the front fender. With the competitive skills of hammer throwing Jasper had displayed, I was surprised I didn't have a flat.

Lula and I managed to drop Jasper off before he recovered and with some assistance from Carl, we got him inside. Overall, it was a very peaceful transfer.

Jasper's little hammer throwing stunt had knocked my car so far out of alignment that my carprobably looked like a crab going down the road. The drive to the police station was unnerving to say the least. For the second time today, my body was suffering a case of the severe shakes.

"Do you mind driving through McDonald's?" Lula asked. "I need some fortification before I meet up with my Tankie Wankie."

I shuddered at her love talkie-walkie. "Lunch sounds good," I said as I hung a left.

I whipped the car around the Mickie D's grease palace and pulled up to the drive through voice distortion machine and gave them our usual. "Four Big Macs, two large fries, one chocolate milkshake and one vanilla milkshake…. no wait, make that a medium coke." Between Jasper and my car I'd had enough shakes for the day.

The scrambled voice repeated gibberish back to me and I said, "That's all." Good thing about eating with Lula, no matter what the second window gave us, right or wrong, we ate it.

My stomach fully fortified with empty calories, I pulled up in front of the bond office and managed to park just inches away from a fire hydrant. Maybe my luck was changing. Now if only my head would stop whirling.

Lula headed off towards her car and I headed inside. Connie held the chitchat to a minimum as she wrote out my check. Soon I was back in my crab… umh… car, heading to the bank to deposit my hard-earned bucks. I knew I should drop by Al's to have my car realigned, but I just didn't feel like it. My mind was already focused on the idea of a long, blissful nap. Since it was only 2 p.m., I figured I could manage three or four hours of uninterrupted sleep before I had to get ready for the distraction job Ranger had lined up for tonight. That should just be enough time for my body to stop trembling from my encounter with Jasper.

As soon as I entered my apartment, I began shedding my clothes, dropping a piece with each step I took. By the time I reached my bedroom, I was down to my panties. I grabbed one of Ranger's black t-shirts and pulled it over my head. I barely managed to set the alarm for 6 before I fell face-first onto the mattress. The faint lingering scent of Bvlgari still clung to the soft cotton fibers of the stolen shirt and quickly drew me into a sleep guaranteed to be filled with sweet dreams.

I was having the most decadent dream of my life. Ranger was about to enter me after he'd driven me out of my mind with his nimble fingers and tongue. I wasn't sure if I was responsible for the loud screaming sound or not but I desperately tried to hang on to the edges of my dream instead of waking up. The loud screaming sound became a screeching ring. Damn. My hand located the obnoxious black box and silenced its ear-splitting rudeness.

I stretched my body out under the warm covers; the dim smell of Bvlgari radiating from them tantalizing my nostrils. My eyes had stopped whirling around in their sockets, but the quivering seemed to have moved lower down my body. My legs felt like jelly, the kind of relaxed feeling you get below the waist after you've had really, really good sex. Shit. I sooo did not need a reminder of my sorry sex-starved state!

I groggily stood next to the bed before I trudged unsteadily toward the bathroom, intent on dismissing the dream from my mind. Standing outside the shower curtain, waiting for the water to heat up it hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh my god! I'd had a full Ranger induced orgasm just from dreaming about him! I reached down between my legs and I felt my cheeks turn red. Yep, I was swollen, sticky and a little sore. My mother's worst dreams had now gone way past anything she could have ever imagined… I was a nymph dreamer.

I quickly jumped under the pounding water, laving my body with scented suds, trying to erase all evidence of my seemingly self-manipulated pleasure. How could I possible have reached a climax in my sleep? Could three months of sex deprivation really do that to a girl? I shuddered despite the warmth of the steam-filled room. Where was Lula when I needed her? Pounding her Tankie-Wankie, most likely. Double shit, I sooo did not need to go there, especially now!

My hand was shaking as I turned the water off and I almost screamed when I realized I had showered, shaved and washed my hair without remembering it! Maybe Jasper's shaking really had jarred my brain loose.

With just a towel wrapped around my head I headed across my bedroom, sidestepping the evil black t-shirt I'd dropped on the floor. My head was still throbbing; I so did not have time for this. I shoved all remnants of the worrisome dream aside. I'd deal with that problem later. Right now I had to select the proper _slutty_ outfit for tonight. I glanced at the clock, shit; I was going to be late!

I dove into my closet, knowing the selection of the proper outfit would take time I didn't really have. A jeans skirt fell into my hands, one I hadn't worn for ages because at that time it seemed highly indecent, and I still wasn't sure why I had bought it at all. Now, it would be perfect for the look I had in mind. I held the skirt up next to me, gauging if the extra couple of years on my hips would require me to look for something else. Nope, I didn't think so. I pulled on the skirt and with only one little bouncing jump it slid snuggly over my hips. I grabbed the open edges of the waistband and tried to close them. Crap, maybe the extra years hadn't been a problem in the hip area but it was a problem in the waist area. I inhaled deeply and pulled, still not able to close the damn button. I sighed and laid down on the floor assuming the _my jeans must have shrunk in the dryer _position and pulled my stomach in and held my breath. Just when I thought I would pass out from lack of air, the damn button came together. All I wanted to do was stay where I was, but time was not on my side.

I stood in front of the mirror to see how it looked. Oh, this was so perfect for tonight. The skirt molded my butt perfectly. My legs looked a mile long beneath the fringed hem that stopped just short of revealing my butt cheeks. Now for the top part of the outfit, a red shirred halter-top with a V so deep in front I could see my belly button! I'd purchased it at Victoria's Secret some time ago but hadn't worn it yet. The straps tied at the neck and left a large part of my back exposed, but the soft drape of the fabric enhanced my small cleavage just fine.

Time for the shoes, one item of this outfit I knew I'd have no problem with. I quickly dug through several pairs scattered on the floor of the closet until I found the black five-inch heeled strappy sandals I'd had in mind. Another perfect selection that fit the slut bill!

I could already feel my hair starting to frizz under the towel as it dried so I headed back to the bathroom to take care of that and the heavy make-up necessary for tonight.

Half an hour later I'd tamed my hair, leaving the riotous curls freely tumbling down my shoulders. Make-up was done, too; I'd applied dark blue eye shadow heavily around a thick black coat of eyeliner and several coats of mascara. The glaring red of the lipstick balanced out my face.

Dancing back in the bedroom, I swirled twice in front of the mirror and gave myself a mental pat on the shoulder for a job accomplished well. I selected large gold hoops for my ears and viola! Slut Stephanie was ready to go. My outfit practically screamed _fuck me… now!_

I unearthed a red clutch that matched the red of the top to a T and considered myself done. Amazingly, I was right on time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shudders & Shakes**

**Chapter Two**

A faint click announced Ranger's arrival. I was halfway across the apartment when Ranger walked through the door. He stopped and his eyes trailed over my body. When his eyes reached mine, I gulped. His eyes were narrowed and had gone completely dark.

"What?" He didn't answer me; he just shut the door and stared at me, muttering softly in Spanish. I glanced past my belly button, trying to figure out what had pissed him off.

"Are you mad at me?" I wasn't sure how much longer I could live under his stare.

"No." The curtness of his reply had my knees shaking.

"What's wrong then?" I just couldn't stop digging. "You said sluttish, right?"

"I didn't mean naked though," he gritted out.

I rolled my eyes and then quickly shut them and rubbed my temples. Damn, this headache.

"Babe?"

I opened my eyes, coming face to face with Ranger. His eyes were no longer narrowed at me, but filled with worry.

"It's okay, just a headache. I just need a couple of Aspirins." I made my way to the kitchen and reached for the cookie jar where I kept the bottle of Aspirins.

The temperature in the room lost half of its digits when he closed the distance between us in a blink. His hand wrapped around my waist to pull me in close against him and I shuddered as his other hand trailed up my leg and under my skirt. His hot breath singed my suddenly cold skin as he sighed into my ear. "Think you forgot something, Babe."

Getting lost in the wonderful feeling of his hard muscles against my bare back, I almost missed the meaning of his words and the fact that his hand was splayed over half of my butt.

"Oh, shit." I had forgotten I was commando and I'd bent slightly when I reached for the cookie jar.

"Be right back." I tried to extract myself from him, but he pulled me in closer. The warmth of his mouth and the soft nibbling kisses he was placing right below my ear had me to the point of moaning.

"Have to admit, I like the look, but only if I'm the one seeing it." He bit down easily on the top of my bare shoulder and released his hold on me.

I ran for my bedroom and wiggled into the first thong I could find, not without some difficulties. It wasn't much, literally, but it was something. Maybe it wouldn't cover my ass, but at least it would cover what was in the middle.

My face was still warm when I rejoined him. He was waiting by the door and again, his eyes darkened when he saw me. He took my hand and directed us out of the apartment, locking up before we stepped into the elevator. We were silent on the ride down to the first floor, not our usual companionable silence, but a heavy silence as he continued to stare at me with his dark, hungry eyes.

He helped me into the Porsche and pulled my hand away when I reached for my seatbelt.

"Let me." He leaned in and fastened the belt, kissing me at the same time. I didn't even try to stop the small moan of pleasure that gathered inside me.

I almost whimpered when he pulled his lips from mine. I licked my lips to savor the taste of him. I heard Ranger mumble something under his breath as he shut the door.

I watched Ranger angling himself into the driver's seat and reached inside the glove compartment. I almost smiled when I saw the small mic in his large hand. He sure wasn't going to have a hard time putting that on me tonight!

Ranger pulled the small piece of plastic packing away from the tape and reached inside the V of my top. His hand stopped when it touched my bare breast and I heard his breath hitch. I stopped breathing altogether as I waited to see what would happen next.

I heard him swallow and then his fingers carefully held up the fullness of my breast so he could attach the mic to the skin beneath. He gently squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb twice over my nipple then slowly pulled his hand back out and I could breathe again.

"You testing my control on purpose, Babe?" he asked through clenched teeth, shifting in his seat as if he needed to readjust his…

"Huh?" Oh, shit! A light bulb went on over my head. "No, no, Ranger! I didn't mean to… I wouldn't… really…" I babbled, trying to defend myself.

"I want nothing more right now than to take you right back upstairs and finish what we started this afternoon," he said as if I'd said nothing at all.

I pulled my face into a frown. What the hell was he talking about?

"And that's just what I plan on doing when this job is over. I want to hear you moan my name like you did earlier, only I want to hear you doing it all night long."

Oh my God! I was having a hot flash. Did he just say what I think he did? Had I dreamed it or had we really done something? And if we did, how could I not remember doing it with Ranger?

Do not bend over, do not shake your boobs; I recited the words like a mantra, keeping my mind on my immediate need to avoid any more unnecessary temptations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shudders & Shakes**

**Chapter Three**

I started rubbing my temples again, I couldn't think about this right now. As soon as the job was over I'd try and straighten out my personal twilight zone.

After a few miles of traveling in silence, Ranger allegedly in his zone, me caught in a vain attempt of emptying my mind from stuff I couldn't remember or understand, the stillness in the small confines of the car turned slowly oppressive.

"Obviously you regret this afternoon, _S-t-e-p-h-a-n-i-e_," Ranger drug each letter of my name out with a venomous tone which forced its way through my state of denial.

"I…" Oh boy, how do I always get myself into such situations? What the hell was I supposed to say? That I didn't remember what we supposedly did _or_that I thought I'd had a decadent dream? I didn't want him pissed off at me so I settled for the easy way out. "I'm sorry, Ranger, I'm just not in the mood to talk about it. After the distraction, okay?"

"Whatever," he growled and continued to focus on his driving.

I mentally heaved a sigh of relief. At least I was off the hook for now. Maybe I'd get lucky and one of the Merry Men would have to drive me home after the job and this conversation could be delayed even longer.

I was rudely pulled out of my comfortable state of avoidance when the car slowed to a stop in front of a barely lit building. The usual neon signs advertising assorted beers and liquors adorned the front of blacked out windows, the name of the bar read 'DI-KS LAS- RESO-T'. At closer inspection it looked as if the three missing letters had been shot out. I gave an involuntary shudder at both the name of the bar and the unwanted remainder of my lying and cheating ex-husband.

Following my gaze Ranger said, "Sorry about that. Here's the file on Franklyn _The Bull_ Johnson, but you won't really need it. He's hard to miss. He's 6'6 and weighs 250 lbs. Head is completely bald headshaved, no facial hair left either." He tossed the file into my lap. It neatly covered my naked thighs, which I suspected was his intention.

I ignored the file and met his chocolate brown eyes straight on. "What's he wanted for?"

Oh please… don't make him dangerous, I prayed and crossed my fingers mentally. I knew it was useless; there was no way this guy was just a friendly bear looking for a hug.

"Aggravated assault with a deadly weapon and insurance fraud. He's also known to like his women hot and spicy, if you know what I mean." The sideways snarl Ranger slung my way indicated that my appearance fit the bill.

"Is he known to carry?" I shot back, using the appropriate jargon, hoping to sound somewhat professional and to ward off his sniping attitude.

"Not that we know of," Ranger replied. "Woody's behind the bar, Lester and Bobby are prowling and Cal's playing bouncer. Tank and I will be the welcoming committee once you get him outside, which if I had to guess… won't be a problem or take too long," he sneered and cut the engine off.

My mind was on overload and I failed to come up with a properly worded, yet snippy come back… I guess the possibility of being forgotten wasn't something Ranger was used to, especially sexually.

I grabbed the file and flung it open, using it to once again, to cover my over over-exposed legs. Even with Ranger's accurate description I wasn't prepared for the scary reality of the photo attached to the inside. My shocked gasp filled the air as the file fluttered down between my feet. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to calm the goose bumps dancing up and down there. With shaking hands I tried to release the seatbelt, but I couldn't.

Ranger watched my struggle with concern. "Babe, just say the word and we call it off."

"No, I'm going to be fine. I trust you guys to keep me safe," I said, giving my voice a confidence I didn't feel, wondering at the same time where that bravado was coming from.

Ranger knew I wasn't as brave as I was trying to be and he searched my face for the signs that he should call off the job. I dropped my best version of blankness on my face and meet his eyes. With a slight shake of his head, Ranger reached over and released my seatbelt. "Go get him, Babe."

_Good luck, too_, I mentally added as I straightened my back and plastered a smile on my face. I swung my hips into action as I sauntered toward the bar without a backward glance.

Once inside the seedy interior I tossed silly smiles all around while I inwardly repeated my chosen mantra: Do not bend over, do not shake your boobs and most of all, do not throw up when you spot _The Bull_.

Oh shit, there he was, in all his larger-than-life hairless ugliness. My backbone wanted to twist my body so that my feet could run back through the door and my lips started to twitch as I forced them to continue smiling that stupid smile instead of screaming.

"Babe?"

Just that one word sounding softly in my ear settled me and I started breathing again. My feet broke out of the invisible cement that had held me in place and I began walking in _The Bull's_ direction. I could do this… I had the equivalent of 1,000 pounds of protection around me. Nothing would go wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shudders & Shakes**

**Chapter Four**

Distraction jobs had become routine. Outside, the bars were all different, but inside they were basically the same. Low intelligent overweight beer guzzlers would be playing pool on the right; more of the same would be drinking at the bar on my left. Lester would be somewhere near the jukebox in the back of the room, across from a deeply scarred 6 x 6 dance floor. In between was a smattering of tables and chairs decorated with your basic condiments in color-coded plastic bottles and upright metal napkin holders.

The biggest difference was the person we were there to apprehend. Lately, they seem to be bigger, meaner and uglier. Tonight only proved my observation because _The Bull_ truly ranked as number one on the big, mean and ugly chart.

I struggled to suppress a full-body shudder as I sauntered past _The Bull_, directing my steps to the front of the jukebox. I trailed my fingernail down the list of golden oldies seeking my theme song, _I've Got You, Babe_, careful to ignore the look of mirth on Lester's face, who was as usually leaning against the jukebox, his long legs crossed at the ankles. I found the song, it was – F8.

Lester stretched his grin into a full flirty smile as he slipped the necessary coin into the slot. "Boss says to remember the little phrase your were chanting in the car."

I felt him take in the shortness of my skirt, felt the way his eyes traveled up and down my bare legs. I knew he was laughing somewhere inside, the bastard. As soon as I got home, I was going to burn the damn thing. My finger missed F8 and hit F9. An old Motown song started rumbling through the tired speakers and I shot a murderous glare at Lester. He backed away with his hands in the air, but his eyes fixed tightly on my cleavage.

The words to _Sugar Pie Honey Bun_ sprang from the jukebox and a large solid object landed on my shoulder turning me around.

"Let's dance." _The Bull_ demanded without further introduction and started moving me in time with the music. I suppressed the urge to throw up and grabbed on tight going along for the ride, all the time chanting my mantra.

Halfway through the song I started a conversation that would hopefully lure him outside. "Sure you wouldn't rather go outside? Maybe grab a smoke?" I pleaded.

"Don't smoke and I like this song." I had to admit, for his size he was a really good dancer.

He picked me up and swung me to the right and then to the left. I knew without a doubt that I was mooning everyone in the place. Not to mention I really hated his hands touching me.

"Put me down!" I hissed in annoyance.

He did just that and then twirled me into a fast spin out and back. I could feel the bile rising in my throat. Not only was my ass still hanging out, but now I was flashing my boobs as well. Someone nearby clapped his hands and in seconds a dozen other patrons joined in, cheering us on and demanding an encore. My humiliation was complete. Thank God these places didn't have security cameras, otherwise, one of the worst days in my life would probably be uploaded onto _YouTube _for the entire world to watch before I got home!

Cheered on by his buddies, _The Bull_ lifted me again and swung my body over his head like I was a rag doll. A wicked smile morphed his ugly face into a hideous mask. My feet hadn't touched ground for the past two minutes and I prayed for the end of the song. I wouldn't be lying when I asked him again to go outside for some fresh air.

Gravity won as he suspended my body over his head and the skin-tight strip of denim gathered around my waist. At least this upside-down direction would disguise any imperfection on my ass!

Only Jersey girls were born with the ability to run in five-inch heels and believe me, if my feet ever touched the ground again, I'd be heading for the hills… maybe even the Jersey pier. As embarrassed as I was, I could probably swim all the way across the Atlantic. Maybe start a new life.

Finally, the song ended but before my feet could touch the wooden dance floor the opening beats of _I've Got You, Babe _started… damn you, Lester!

"Even better," _The Bull_ yelled enthusiastically, wrapping me inside his meaty arms. His shovel-like hands planted firmly on my butt.

I shuddered at the close contact to his repulsive body.

"Like dancing do ya, Babe?" he asked while groping my exposed ass cheeks.

_Babe_? Did this piece of trash just call me _Babe_?

Rescue arrived in form of Lester. I nearly shrieked when he tapped _The Bull_ on the shoulder and very politely asked if he could cut in.

Ugly face growled his reluctant acceptance at Lester's patient insistence, not without uttering a condition that sent shudders down my spine. "One song. She's mine tonight!"

Lester gave an acknowledging nod and pulled me to the center of the dance floor. He wrapped me in a gentle embrace and swayed us to the beat of _I've Got You, Babe_. The perfect sway of his body felt really nice and I began to relax. Lester certainly wasn't Ranger, but he was very nice on the eyes, funny and he'd come to my rescue more than once. My gratefulness disappeared when he opened his big mouth.

"Do not bend over, do not shake your boobs…" his warm breath tickled my ear as he chanted.

"You shit," I hissed and raised my hand to smack him up the head.

He laughed and caught my hand easily in mid-smack, somehow making it part of the dance moves. "Calm down, Bombshell."

With a tenderness I hadn't expected, he lifted the hand that had tried to smack him and kissed each fingertip.

"Aerosmith is up next, not easy for a big man to dance to."

"Ohmigod. Thank you!" I almost wept with relief. "This guy obviously wants me dizzy and worn out before he agrees to go someplace else!"

"No worries, Beautiful, he'll follow you like a puppy once he's jealous enough." With that Lester put an exaggerated movie kiss on me that lasted way longer than the rest of the song.

A jumbled chorus of undecipherable words bounced off the closeness of our earpieces. I didn't have the mental energy to worry about what was being said, not something I wanted to deal with right now anyway.

The last chords of _I've Got You, Babe _faded into a quiet space that was filled with a menacing growl before the next song started.

"You're mine! Get the fuck off him!" _The Bull_ wrenched me from Lester's arms.

My head felt like it was ready to spin off my shoulders. "Wait… I'm Stephanie. What's your name?"

"They call me Bull." He was having a little trouble finding a beat that his largeness was comfortable with.

"Could we go outside?" I was at the point where I didn't care if Ranger and the others were ready or not, I really needed air. "Please." I risked a full eye-to-eye plead.

"Sure, sweet thing. Come on." He looped his extra large arm over my shoulders and made for the door.

The first smack of fresh air almost dropped me to my knees. For the first time tonight, I was glad big, bad and nasty was hanging onto me as I stumbled down the two makeshift steps to the parking lot.

As soon as my stiletto heels settled on the parking lot's graveled top, a powerful _swoosh_ of intense air at my back left me standing unsteadily on my own. Whoa… that seemed a little rude.

"You okay, Steph?" Tank was standing by my side with his hands on his hips, watching as Ranger took all of his anger out on _The Bull_.

"Guess so… sorry it took a little longer than usual."

Tank laughed, "No problem, we'll blame it on Lester and his foolish act of antagonism."

I bent my neck back as far as it would go and looked up at the man standing so close to me. Did Tank just say a five-syllable word?

Shit, this night just had to end. I started making my way back to Ranger's car, leaving the clean up of the apprehension to those behind me.

My feet were having trouble working in synchronization with my legs. My steps listed from side to side as I made my way to the Porsche, the heels of my shoes slipping between the rocks causing me to stop and tug my foot free every third step.

The world around me started spinning and I couldn't gather a full breath.

I zeroed in on one of the large black SUVs parked in front of the Porsche and prayed I'd reach it so I wouldn't be left behind.

I didn't bother stopping to collect my shoes as I concentrated on reaching my destination. My feet acted as if they'd each had two shots of tequila and didn't want to leave the bar yet. I struggled onward.

"What the hell did she drink?"

"Nothing."

The sound of heavy running steps behind me made me hurry. Maybe I wasn't thinking too clearly, but I knew one thing… I did not want to spend any more time with _The Bull_.

I was almost to the SUV when my ankle turned and my body's balance flew me forwards, my head smacking sharply into the passenger door. Oh joy. Bands of darkness clouded my vision and I didn't have the stamina to fight the comfort it would bring; truthfully, I welcomed the peace and quiet.

My knees had barely touched the ground when I felt the rescuing strength of someone's hands protecting me from crashing headfirst into the passenger door of a SUV. The sound of a gun being fired echoed inside my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shudders & Shakes**

**Chapter Five**

Metal grazing on weaker metal pulled me back to semi-consciousness, that and the strength of the arm holding my hurting head in place. "What's—"

"Shhh, Babe. Everything's gonna be fine. Job's done," Ranger interrupted my dismal attempt on staying on top of the game.

His calm and reassuring voice had the desired effect; I surrendered to the darkness once again. Next thing I heard was the wail of sirens, a second later the car stopped right in the middle of a pandemonium of noise. I recognized that noise all too well.

"Please… no hospital," My whining had a distant sound to it.

"Keep talking, Babe," Ranger insisted.

"No!" I wailed.

"Babe, relax. Please."

Shit. He was playing the _please_ card.

I lifted my head up gingerly and noticed I was wearing one of his t-shirts. I squinted my eyes, hoping to see a lovely bare chest.

"Okay," I relented as I drifted out of consciousness again.

I felt myself being lifted and carried through the cool night air as Ranger quickly covered the short distance to the ER entrance. He immediately hurried to the admission desk, demanding the need for a doctor. I couldn't follow the exchange of heated words, but I knew from experience Ranger always won. I tried to smile when I heard a female voice saying "follow me please".

Even with my eyes closed, I squinted against the glare of the overhead lights and I groaned at the sound of metal rings traveling over a metal bar as the privacy curtain was pulled back.

Ranger carefully settled me down onto the bed and I curled up in the fetal position.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse said and left us alone.

"Where does it hurt? What happened?" Ranger asked concerned.

"Don't know… head… all that shaking," I mumbled, fighting the urge to vomit.

"If you think hiding out in the emergency room is gonna make us forget that little dancing display, you've got another think coming, Beautiful!" Lester leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Looking a little pale there, Bombshell." Tank gently squeezed my shoulder.

I started drifting into the delicious escape of sleep. I was almost there when the memory of the gunfire came back to my mind.

"Who got shot?"

The soft tones of male whispers halted at my question. I heard a deep muffled 'shit' and then Lester's unmistakable laugh.

"What?" My curiosity beat out my pain and I cracked my eyes open to catch a glimpse.

Tank's shoulders were silently shaking up and down, Lester was bent over laughing full out and the privacy curtain was fluttering.

"What?" I tried to sit up, but fell back down grabbing my head.

"Lay still and I'll tell you." Lester rested his hand on my shoulder. "When you fell and hit your head on the SUV, Ranger shot the truck! Seems his level of control has been stretched to the max today!"

Both Tank and Lester released their laughter and I smiled when I realized one of them had actually snorted. My smile disappeared when I realized why Ranger's famous control had been lost. Oh no… it was because of the talk we were supposed to have later… the one about me not remembering possibly having a Ranger induced orgasm… oh shit.

Ranger rounded the curtain with an odd look on his face. I knew my vision wasn't working all that well right now, but he looked both pissed and well, 'sheepish'. Crap, I was sooo in trouble.

Another large male dressed in a white coat followed right behind Ranger. The small area of privacy inside the curtain was completely filled with maleness. Why me?

Dr. Cook grinned way too cheerfully. Shit, could my day get any worse?

"Miss Plum, nice to see you again. What seems to be the problem this time?" he asked, already avidly checking my vitals. Then his gaze fell on Ranger. "Young man, didn't I warn you that she'd be a handful?"

The unnamable look vanished from Ranger's face in a nanosecond, replaced by one of guilt. "You did, sir."

"Not his fault," I crocked.

"Glad to hear that, but I never thought it was." Dr. Cook answered as he frantically wrote on his clipboard. "Any man who looks at a woman with as much love in his eyes as he does…"

The level of silence in the room raised a few hundred decibels after that statement.

Dr. Cook shot a sharp look in Ranger's direction before he shifted his attention back to me. "Let's take a look at you, young lady," he said as he flicked his overly bright penlight into my eyes. "Hmm, your eyes are looking a little crossed, young lady. Have a headache? Dizziness? Slurred speech?"

I nodded carefully. "Feels like something's loose inside my brain."

Dr. Cook looked over the top edge of his glasses. "Sounds like a classic case of a level one concussion, but to be completely certain, we'll need to run a few tests."

I sighed, submitting to the seemingly inescapable ordeal.

"I'll wait right here, Babe." Ranger whispered as he fingered a loose curl behind my ear.

Two orderlies arrived to wheel me off toward the CT ward.

"Hey, Steph! How ya doing?" Timmy Franco, a classmate from fifth grade asked with a smile.

"Okay."

"Hang on, here we go!" His brother Johnny added as he slowly steered my bed down the hall.

The brothers combined humor helped me managing the uncomfortable moments of the necessary tests. Finally, everything was done and they wheeled me back to the ER. As promised, Ranger was patiently waiting for me. I couldn't hide my smile.

"Babe." His simple one word greeting made me feel better than any prescribed medicine.

"Hey." I whispered.

Ranger easily reached for my hand; quietly we waited for Dr. Cook to come and tell me how soon I could leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shudders & Shakes**

**Chapter Six**

I felt an easy squeeze on my hand. "Babe?" Ranger's whisper sent a shiver through my sleeping body.

"Hmm?"

"Dr. Cook is here."

"Oh!" I rolled over and tried to pull my hand away from Ranger's, no success there as his fingers tightened around mine.

Dr. Cook gave me a brief smile as he sat down on the edge of my bed. "Same rules as last time?"

"Yes and thank you for remembering." The last time I saw Dr. Cook, I'd asked him to speak in plain English, no medical jargon.

"Okay, your brain is slightly swollen in the area that controls your balance and speech. You are not to lift any heavy objects, move fast, or perform any physical activities such as sports or exercise for the next week."

I couldn't repress a snort when Dr. Cook said no exercise. Poor man didn't have a clue how easy it would be for me follow that part of his instructions!

"You are to take it easy until I see you again. For tonight have someone wake you every two hours to check on you. If something doesn't look right, get back here immediately. You hear me, young man?" the last part was directed at Ranger, who nodded.

It was almost four in the morning when I was finally released from the hospital. All I wanted was the comfort of my bed and something to eat.

A black SUV slid in next to the curb as the orderly expertly wheeled me to the edge of the sidewalk. Bobby hopped out from the driver's side and opened the back passenger door.

"Your chariot, my lady," he bowed and motioned me inside with his arm.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"No problem, sweet thing."

I started to stand up, but quickly realized I was still feeling very disoriented and shaky.

"Easy, Babe."

Ranger lifted me up and placed me carefully into the backseat before slipping in next to me, pulling me in close and anchoring my body next to his with two strong arms.

Before drifting off to lala-land, I heard Bobby ask, "Where to? How is she?"

"Haywood and a mild concussion."

I shook my head. "No! mmpartment." My deprived hormones began doing the happy dance at the thought of sleeping in Ranger's bed, but the denial part of me wasn't sure if it could deal with that much Ranger, especially since we hadn't had our little talk.

Ranger flicked a worried look in my direction and I caught the quick glance Bobby shot my way from the rearview mirror.

"Babe, my place is safer and it's easier to take care of you there." Ranger replied placidly.

Deep inside I knew he was right. "Crap," I mumbled as a cunning plan formed inside my tortured head. "Under one condition."

Ranger shifted in his seat so his eyes could lock with mine. A sliver of dread appeared on Ranger's face and I heard Bobby chuckle. "What?"

"We swing through Vicky D'sfirst!" Grumbles erupted from my stomach to reinforce my need for food.

Ranger groaned as realization dawned. At least I was hoping that explained the puzzled expression on his face.

"Mickey D's, Bobby." Ranger ordered.

"Damn, thought we were going to visit a 24 hour lingerie shop." Bobby shook his head as he palmed the wheel into a right-hand turn. "I can just imagine that menu! Edible underwear, yum!"

I tried to figure out what Bobby's comment meant but couldn't fight off the next round of sleepiness controlling my eyes.

"Bee-mac-fees." I ordered into Ranger's chest.

"What?"

"Bee-mac-fees." I heard the deep chuckle he tried to hide.

"What the hell did she say?" Bobby asked.

"Big Mac and fries." Ranger translated after a moment's hesitation.

"Okay." Bobby placed the order and continued around to the pick-up window. "Sure hope you're right… you know how she gets when she's hungry!"

The sound of the garage gate granting us entrance to the garage was my next moment of full consciousness. Oh thank God, finally I'd get to eat. The smell of the food had my mouth watering. The car rolled to a gentle stop and I felt Ranger shift slightly to open the car door.

Ranger kept one hand on my shoulder as he eased my body away from his so he could step out of the car. Good thing, I felt like my body had melted inside. I was so sleepy.

"Hold on, Babe."

Complying, I slipped my arm around his neck as he lifted me off the seat. The gentle movements of being carried weren't enough to wake me fully, but they did wake up my bladder. I had to pee… immediately, if not sooner!

"Bat-oom!" I prayed I could manage the urgent task on my own.

"What?" I'd never heard Ranger sound confused… it was kinda funny.

"Bat-oom."

Ranger stopped walking and I felt him turn.

"Don't look at me, boss." Bobby laughed.

"Hey, Steph." I heard Hal's voice and raised my free hand and waved in the direction of his voice, but I still couldn't manage to open my eyes.

"Bat-oom, now!" I was so close to embarrassing myself it wasn't funny. Held tight against Ranger's chest, I couldn't even cross my legs.

"She wants to go to the bathroom." Hal translated offhandedly.

"Yes!" I said with relief as the strong arms holding me twisted momentarily to the right.

"My cousin used to stutter… you learn to pick out certain sounds." From the embarrassed tone of Hal's voice I was guessing both Bobby and Ranger were staring holes in him and I had no clue why.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever. Ranger quickly carried me through his apartment and slowly set me down on my feet in front of the bathroom door. The warm support of his hand never left the small of my back.

"You need help?"

Oh God, I soooo didn't want his help. The thought of Ranger even touching my underwear caused my hormones to rejoice and my body to shake.

"Babe?"

"No." I planted both hands on the doorframe to steady myself before I hurried inside and closed the door.

I finished with the urgent need at hand and was washing my hands when I managed to open one eye and catch my reflection in the mirror. I was still wearing Ranger's t-shirt over my slut outfit.

I pulled my arms out of the t-shirt and managed to untie the straps of my top, allowing it to fall down into a tiny red heap on the floor. I slipped my arms back into the t-shirt and started to unbutton the skirt. Damn, I couldn't get it undone! The more I tried the more my fingers refused to cooperate.

The room started to spin and I barely managed to close the toilet seat before I dropped down on it. Tears spilled from my eyes and my nose started running. I pulled some toilet paper from the roll and blew my nose. Damn it, how was I going to get out of this? The tears started coming faster and I reached for another handful of toilet paper. I felt the empty cardboard roll spin under my fingertips. Great.

"Babe? You okay?"

Hell no, I wasn't okay. A fresh round of tears started falling as I desperately searched for more tissues. No box of tissues on the top of the tank and no extra roll of TP under the sink either.

"Babe?"

"Coming."

I did the next best thing… I splashed cold water on my face and patted it dry on one of the soft towels hanging artfully next to the sink. Best I could do under the circumstances. Without thinking, I bent over to pick up my top and the bands of black returned, sending me to the floor.

The softness of Ranger's bed cradled me and I woke just in time to feel Ranger's fingers pop that infuriating button on my skirt before he worked it down over my hips. A long moan escaped from inside me and I felt his hands hesitate. I needed a distraction, anything to quiet my growing desire.

"Toil-per." I whispered the word.

"Babe?"

"Toil-per."

I felt the change in him and I rolled over on my side and started to cry, again.

"Send Hal up, now!" I heard Ranger growl into his phone. "Babe, please, don't cry."

For once the please card didn't work… I just cried harder.

Ranger started fuming in Spanish as he pulled the t-shirt down over my skirt-free body and draped one of his luxurious sheets over me. I didn't even want to know what kind of damage my tears and heavy makeup were inflicting on its matching pillowcase.

There was a knock on the door and I heard Ranger's voice bark out a word I couldn't understand and then I heard Hal's voice.

"Toilet paper?"

"Yes." I blubbered.

The sound of muted footsteps told me Hal had been directed to gather the extra TP from its hiding place. Ranger opened the nightstand drawer and slipped out a small flat box of tissues.

"Here, Babe." He sat down on the edge of the bed and handed me one. "Ready to eat?"

As hungry as I was, I fell asleep, still nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shudders & Shakes**

**Chapter 7**

Enticing smells of fried carbs, protein and sodium drifted up my nose and mixed in with the bizarre mental flashes I was having of Bob frolicking around in a large room painted red with golden arcs plastered on the walls, and hundreds of loose coils of toilet paper were floating around everywhere. Bob was jumping up, trying to catch one of the floating strips of paper as it floated by. I stood helpless outside a small window, yelling into a microphone for him to stop. His attention was diverted to a large pyramid built of nothing but cardboard rolls in the center of the room. It started to sway as he started chewing on one at the bottom. I squeezed my eyes tighter, trying to sort through the confusion. Nothing inside my head made any sense.

"Wake up, Babe," a gentle voice probed.

Faced with the choice between trying to understand Bob's activities and what my stomach now recognized as food was no contest. My eyes flew open when the smell intensified. Golden fries, hot from the fryer, dangled in front of my face. My mouth began to water.

"Gimme," I begged and opened my mouth like a starving bird, my taste buds singing their personal version of the Hallelujah chorus.

My entire mouth filled with joy as my teeth crunched down on that first golden bar. "More."

"Sit up first, Babe. Don't want you to choke on top of everything else tonight."

I pouted and wiggled into a semi-upright position. My efforts were rewarded with a small cluster of fries. I chewed until there was nothing left to chew, determined to get every molecule of taste out of them.

"This is absolicious!" I mumbled between the fourth and fifth bite.

"Hal," Ranger's tone carried a fine line of frustration.

"I'm not sharing," I said and grabbed for the red container.

"Slow down, Babe. No one is going to take your fries or your Big Mac," Ranger almost laughed at my aggressiveness.

I shot him a nasty look. I'd seen how these guys eat behind Ranger's back.

The fries were gone in less than a minute and then my fingers were wrapped around the soft lusciousness of the Big Mac. I was halfway through my feast when Ranger pried the burger from my greasy fingers.

"Drink," he said and placed a bottle of water into my empty hand.

"Please," he added and cocked one eyebrow.

Damn him. I relented and drained half of the water.

I made quick work of the second half of my two all beef patties and secret sauce. With a sigh of satisfaction, I licked the last few remaining sesame seeds from my greasy fingertips.

Without a word, Ranger handed me a small paper napkin. Maybe it was a lifetime of Burg training in manners or the fact that the food was returning me to normal, I accepted the white square and wiped my face and hands.

"Thanks."

He nodded and handed me the bottle of water again and I tipped the rest of it down. He stood and crunched the bag of trash between his hands and left to throw it away.

I started to snuggle back down into the soft warmness of the bed and then stopped. Why was Ranger feeding me fast food? And in his fabulous bed no less? I was still struggling to come up with answers to my questions when Bobby walked in.

"How are you feeling, Bombshell?" He smiled and sat in the same spot Ranger had just vacated.

I started to answer and felt a burp rising in my throat. "Sorry," I said as I covered my mouth, my cheeks reddening. "Pret-ood. Why?"

Bobby's face lost its smile and he turned to face Ranger who was standing at the end of the bed. Ranger scowled.

"Hal?" Ranger asked over his shoulder without taking his eyes off me.

I heard Hal say absolutely delicious and pretty good.

"Fuck." Ranger whispered as he shook his head.

Bobby leaned over to place a kiss on my cheek. "See you tomorrow."

I watched as Ranger stopped Bobby. "Set up a direct phone line to Hal and call Dr. Cook with an update."

Bobby nodded, and then gave me a quick wave and a sympathetic look as he turned to leave.

What the hell was that all about? The look of concern on Ranger's face had me double worried.

Ranger rubbed his face with his hands; the motion filled with weariness. He said nothing for several frustrating minutes and then came to sit next to me.

"So… you want to fuck some absolicious person pret-ood, huh?" I was hoping that a little flirting and using Ranger's strange version of Pig Latin would ease the tension. And who knows? Maybe I'd get lucky and my starving hormones would find some relief. But why would he need to discuss it with Hal? And what was Bobby going to update Dr. Cook on?

Ranger traced his finger down my jaw line.

"I wish, Babe… oh, how I wish." The regret in his voice was not hard to miss. "But now is not the right time."

I was about to snap back with a question of _when would it be the right time_ when he pulled me into an embrace so tender that it caused my heart to ache.

Bewildered, I tried to shove him away, but he pulled me in closer and buried his face in my curls, saying nothing; the only sound was an uncharacteristic sigh.

"Babe, do you remember picking up your skip today?"

"Yes, Jasper."

"Do you remember anything else that happened after that?"

"Dropped him off." I stopped and had to think hard. "I took a nap."

"And?"

My mind was a complete blank. No matter how hard I tried, I could not remember anything after dropping Jasper off at the station and falling into bed.

"Do you remember speaking with Dr. Cook tonight?"

"Dr. Cook from the hospital?"

"Yes."

I furrowed my brow and dug deep inside my memory, wanting to remember so Ranger's face wouldn't look so worried. Again, nothing and I was forced to shake my head. Now I was scared.

"Relax, you have a concussion and the doctor said no… uhm, physical exertion for the next week at least."

"What?" I started to shake.

"That's why you're here, someone needs to be with you for the next 24 hours."

I clung to his protectiveness, resting my head on his chest, listening to the deep rumble of his voice and the strong, steady beat of his heart.

I was too tired to cry or to worry about what I could and could not remember. The security I felt inside the warmth of Ranger's arms lulled me back to sleep. I felt the gentle touch of his lips as he kissed me on the top of my head and then laid me down.

"Stay with me," I murmured as I felt the first strong tug of sleep start to overtake me.

"Always, Babe."

I felt the bed move as he stretched out beside me and I drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later…

Ranger's voice crept into my ears, telling me to wake up. I stretched my body, enjoying the warm cozy feeling surrounding me. God, if I could just bottle this warmth I would never be cold again. His voice called to me again and this time I managed to open my eyes a fraction. I had no idea where I was, but if Ranger was nearby, I had to be safe. I tried to ignore the little voice inside my head that kept telling me to wake up. I reached out to pull the covers over my head and my hand froze when it touched smooth hard skin. My eyes popped wide open and I looked around, realizing not only was I in Ranger's bed, but I was lying on top of him! Something inside of me snapped. Every one of my sex-deprived hormones started coursing through my body, screaming _go for it… _so I did.

I covered Ranger's mouth with mine, allowing the tip of my tongue to explore the softness of his lips. I shuddered all the way down to my toes.

Ranger's fingers tangled in my hair as he took control of the kiss, turning it into one hell of a hot kiss, a kiss that promised unbelievable satisfaction to each and every part of me. My hips did a hungry figure eight movement over his until I was centered over his throbbing hardness. His kiss grew hungrier and his tongue dove deeper inside my mouth.

And then he stopped.

Horny Stephanie voiced her disapproval inside my head and I could feel a pout take form on my mouth.

"Sorry, Babe, doctor's orders. Trust me, I wish things were different." He shifted our bodies apart.

"I begiffer," I protested. "I'm so sextrated I could scream!"

Ranger stared at me for a moment, then reached for the intercom and pressed a button. What he relayed into the speaker meant nothing to me; I was still horny as hell and couldn't care less.

Dragging his fingers through his hair in a frustrated gesture, he turned to me. "Okay, you can beg to differ all you want and I'm as sexual frustrated as you are right now, but you need your rest. Besides, Dr. Cook will kill me if anything else happens to you," he said on a deep sigh.

"But, but…" Memories flooded my swollen brain.

Yesterday morning's events as well as last night's distraction job played through my head like a bad movie. As the vision of _The Bull's _ugly face popped up I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The trip to the hospital, the instructions from Dr. Cook; however, it was the stern warning the doctor had given Ranger that made me groan.

Then, I remembered the worst part of my day and I shuddered. Ranger saying we needed to have a talk and the anger in his voice when he said it.

Talk about what? That was the one thing I couldn't find a memory of.


	8. Chapter 8

Shudders & Shakes

Chapter 8

_Next day, early evening_

Tank stood in the gym's entrance, his hands resting on his hips, watching his friend pounding the shit out of the heavy bag. According to the boys upstairs, Ranger had spent the last two hours hammering the shit out of every piece of equipment in the room.

His sweat-saturated shorts were plastered snug against his ass; the wetness was the only thing keeping them from slipping even lower.

The big man blew out a deep breath and stepped into his friend's vision. "You about done killing that bag?"

Ranger ignored the interruption.

Tank knew of only two people who could get away with what he was about to do. He was one… the second person was upstairs alternating between sleeping and crying herself back to sleep. He could stop this with muscle; she could stop it with love.

When Ranger pulled back for his next punch, Tank stepped in front of him and, with the grace of a professional boxer, blocked the blow. "Spill it, man."

Ranger answered with a powerful undercut from the left. Tank moved, avoiding the connection and then bare-knuckle punched Ranger on the jaw, dropping the man on his ass.

"Talk."

"Son of a bitch." Ranger spat out a mixture of blood and spit.

"You'll live."

Ranger pulled his knees up and hung his gloved hands between his legs. "I stopped by her place a few hours before the distraction job to drop off the file. I'd talked to her earlier in the day and she just didn't sound like herself."

Ranger used his teeth to undo the laces on the boxing gloves. "She was taking a nap." He sent his gloves flying across the room. "She looked so peaceful man… and then… she opened her eyes and moaned, pulled her top off and reached for me."

He flopped back on the floor and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I swear to you, she looked at me and said _'please'."_ Ranger let his arms flop out to the side. "I tried to convince her to wait until after the distraction job when we'd have all night, but she, well… shit." Ranger stood and faced his friend. "She doesn't remember making love to me thatafternoon and now I feel like I've taken advantage of her somehow."

Ranger looked away from his friend's quiet gaze. "After the way I fucked things up with her the first time, I wanted our next time to be special. I wanted to have enough time to show her how I really feel." Ranger paced a few steps before turning to face Tank. "I swore if I ever got a second chance to share her bed, I wouldn't walk out on her... like I did the first time."

Tank acknowledged his friend's confession with an all-knowing nod.

Ranger closed his eyes and dropped his head. "Christ, it's been years since I've lost my control that fast."

Tank tried to hide his laughter and then gave up and let his laughter roar. "Ricardo Carlos Manoso did a wham bam?"

Ranger's hands balled into tight fists.

Tank held his hand up in a calm-down motion, then pressed his index fingertip to the small earpiece hidden in his ear. "Lula's been upstairs visiting Steph and she's getting ready to leave."

Ranger heaved a deep sigh and headed for the shower.

Tank grinned after Ranger had left the room. He activated the small mic hooked to his collar. "Tell Hal to drag his feet for another ten minutes. He's to wait until the boss and I pick him up on five."

The elevator doors slid open to release a torrent of Lula loose onto the fifth floor. She marched right up to Ranger and Tank.

"Hey, Mr. Sexilicious!" Lula punched Ranger in the chest with one of her long acrylic nails.

Ranger and Tank stopped to face her, the first one taken aback, the latter one cool as a cucumber, but with a glare on his face.

"Lula, you're supposed to be upstairs watching over Steph!" Tank's voice was loud, but he wasn't yelling.

"She's fine, Ella's with her." Lula ignored Tank and continued to stare at Ranger.

"You got one confused woman upstairs and she's feeling very insecure right now. She's not thinking real straight; hell, she's not even talking straight. She's sextrated and has a severe case of wet-ties."

Lula took a breath and looked at the two large men standing in front of her. Both of them were staring back at her now with wide-eyed wonderment.

"Oh my god… I'm starting to sound like her." Lula rubbed her temples with her fingertips. "Goo-uck, I'm going home to get sheet-aced."

Lula turned and hurried back to the elevator. Neither man moved for a full minute, until Tank started running after her.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Ranger called.

"After her. Hell, I've never seen that woman drunk, let alone sheet-aced," Tank yelled over his shoulder. "Besides, maybe you're not up to taking care of your woman when she's suffering from wet-ties, but I sure as hell am! See you tomorrow!" Tank lifted both eyebrows and shot a mischievous grin at Ranger as he disappeared down the stairway.

Like a fool, Ranger tried to ignore the men around him. He knew they had all heard the conversation by the way they were trying to hide their laughter. His eyes locked on Hal and he raised an eyebrow.

"Shit," Hal groaned and slumped down in his chair. "Good luck, shit-faced, we've already covered sexual frustrated and well, sexilicious should be self-explanatory."

Hal closed his eyes, praying Ranger wouldn't ask him for clarification of the last word. After a few seconds, he couldn't stand it and stole a glance in his boss' direction. Ranger was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting. Hal sighed. "Wet panties."

Ranger was the only person on the fifth floor that didn't break down into laughter. He just shook his head and headed for the elevator, an air of frustration trailing behind him like a blowing flag.

It was high time he and the sextrated woman with wet-ties had a talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shudders & Shakes **

**Chapter Nine**

I buried my head in one of the sofa's pillows. I knew Lula was on her way down to five to tell Ranger and anyone else within hearing distance, what we had talked about. Or what we had _tried_ to talk about…

I'd tried telling her that I dreaded the nights the most of all, the temptation of him so close in bed, the ache to reach out to him for comfort and pleasure. That he'd never denied me comfort, but pleasure was another story, the most frustrating part of this whole mess.

After receiving a vast collection of odd looks, I'd caught onto the fact that some of my words were coming out jumbled. Biggest problem, I didn't hear them that way. It wasn't until I saw the look of confusion on the other person's face that I knew I'd said something back-ass-wards. It seemed that Hal was the one person able to interpret my muddled vocabulary. Poor Hal, Ranger was really going to owe him big time!

I'd been left in Ella's capable hands ever since Lula had stomped out of the apartment in full _kill_ mode.

"Come over here, honey." Ella patted the back of the couch. "Lula just went to tell Ranger she was leaving."

I could read the worry in her eyes.

"Thanks." I was trying to stick to one-word answers, less chance of messing up that way.

Ella gave me one of her mother-hen smiles as I sat down. "It'll all work out, don't worry so much."

It was going to take more than a loving smile to convince me of that. Hell, here I was once again, the butt of all the jokes the hulks walking around on the fifth floor could create and would be for the next few days. Worse yet, Ranger and I still hadn't had our 'talk'.

I rubbed my forehead, trying to stave off the headache that was forming. I had tried and tried to remember what I could have done to cause Ranger to be so angry. All I got from my effort was a pounding headache strong enough to explode my head into a thousand pieces.

I knew my thoughts weren't rational right now, but that didn't ease any of my troubled thoughts. My escape, as usual, was sleep.

"Nap." I stood and was halfway turned in the direction of the bedroom when the apartment door opened. I looked to see who was coming in, although knowing by the weakness in my knees that it was Ranger.

"Hi."

"Babe."

His motions were stiff and uncomfortable, but his eyes never left mine.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

"Tired?"

I nodded again and continued on to the bedroom. If I stood there looking at him any longer, I'd start to cry. Shit, I hadn't cried this much since Lula sprayed mace at one of our FTAs in a closed hallway.

Ella gave me a kiss as I passed by her. "Take care, sweetie, things will work out."

I nodded and hurried on, hoping to make it to the bed before I fell asleep.

"Babe?"

My eyes were slow to open and I rolled over onto my back. Finally, the link between my eyelids and my brain connected and I opened my eyes. Staring down at me were the most beautiful molten brown eyes I'd ever seen, pinched with worry. I felt the tears welling up.

I watched as his eyes darkened, not from desire, but from worry and concern.

"Please, don't cry."

"Can't… stop."

"Don't worry, Babe. Dr. Cook says it's temporary and should correct itself in a day or two."

"Sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing."

"Huh?"

"I should have realized sooner that you were injured and cancelled the job and especially before we…"

"Not ur-alt. You always sup-urage me. I trus-ou." I watched his eyes pinch tighter as he reached for his phone.

"No." I didn't want Hal involved in our conversation. "Paper."

The tightness vanished from Ranger's face and he gave me a small smile as he produced a pen and a pad of paper from inside the nightstand.

'Not your fault. You always support and encourage me. I trust you. Before we what?' I turned the pad so that he could read what I had tried to say.

Ranger stared at the words for a long time. I was starting to get nervous, thinking maybe my writing was as jumbled as my speech.

He stood without saying a word and walked into the bathroom. I heard the soft sound of the door closing and then the shower running.

Somehow, I'd screwed things up, again. I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes.

The slight movement of the bed brought me around as Ranger spooned close behind me. The heat of his body seeped into mine and I scooted my backside in closer to him.

"Babe, we need to talk."

"No."

I felt him sigh. "Yes, we do."

"I… can't… later." I so wanted to postpone that little piece of torture.

"Then listen. Besides, I'm the one who needs to do the talking."

Ranger's voice carried a tone I'd never heard in all the time I'd known him. Regret? Dread? I had to do something fast to stop him from continuing. But what? The answer to my question didn't come from my brain, it came from my ignored hormones.

I turned so that I was facing him and kissed him. He tried to push me away and I bit down on his lower lip. Hard. I grabbed a handful of his still wet hair with one hand and the other hand snaked down south below the waistband of his silk boxers and grabbed a handful of something else.

In the space of a heartbeat, I was on my back, my panties were gone and Ranger's face was buried between my legs.

Even as sensations rocked my body, I held onto one last fleeting thought: _please God, don't let Ranger notice how wet my panties were! _

When the tip of Ranger's magic tongue flicked over my center, even that thought disappeared. I was about to scream when his tongue was replaced with two even more talented fingers, allowing his teeth to play a game of nip and suck on my clit. I was in orgasmic heaven and the only thing keeping me from levitating off the bed was his other strong hand pinning one of my thighs to the bed.

After the shudders eased, Ranger pressed a loving kiss to the inside of my thigh. Then he looked at me, his beautiful dark eyes filled with regret and… shame. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

With reluctance he covered my nakedness with the sheet; its softness felt like a thousand fingertips touching me all at the same time and my entire body experienced another after-sex shuddered equal to a seismic reading of 10.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I have no control when it comes to wanting you right now." Ranger got up and started pacing, muttering in Spanish and running his hands through his hair. Must be the Latin version of the Italian arm waving.

"I'm not!" I yelled hoping my words had come out understandable.

"It won't happen again," Ranger said with gritted teeth and picked up his phone. "Send Hal up."

I felt both of my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline. "What?" I shrieked in terror and sat up in bed so fast that my head whirled around. The flashes of making love to him flew so fast through my mind that it was like trying watching a movie on fast-forward. "Oh My God! I remember!"

Ranger stopped pacing and stared at me wide-eyed.

"Omigod." I muttered and pulled the sheet up around me. "You and I…" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice. How could I have forgotten having a Ranger induced orgasm? No wonder he was so angry with me.

I flopped back down on the bed, covering my head to hide my mortification.

"Shit." I heard him say as he took off for the closet.

Oh hell no, he was not going to duck out on me now.

"Get back here!" I screamed as I fought to untangle myself from the sheets. "You want to have a talk, then we'll have a talk, but you are not going to leave me with fri-pples and my fuc-omes screaming for another release!"

Ranger reappeared from the closet wearing a pair of cargos and pulling on a t-shirt.

"Oh no buster, you are staying this time!" I pointed my finger at him and used every brain cell I had to make sure that I spoke each individual word.

"Babe, I just proved I'm not capable of taking care of you."

We stood two feet apart, eyes locked, neither one of us backing down. One of us naked – me!

"Frozen nipples and fucking hormones." Hal's voice carried to us from the other room. We hadn't heard him come in. I shrieked and darted back to the bed, desperate to cover my naked body.

"Ranger…" My sentence was cut short by the sharp pain slicing through my head and my body began to shake. I grabbed my head and Ranger grabbed me.

"Hal, call Dr. Cook!"

"No… food." I tried to grab a hold of Ranger's shirt, needing to see his face and if he understood. My stomach grumbled so loud it brought a small smile to his face.

"Check that, Hal, call Ella and ask her to prepare a light meal for our patient."

Light meal? Oh no, that was not what my stomach was screaming for!

"Bo-mes."

I recognized the look of confusion of Ranger's face and knew my words had come out as mishmash.

"Bos-nee-nuts." Ranger's look became even more confused.

My frustration level was close to matching the level of noises coming from my stomach.

I tried again. "Cre-nuts!"

"Boss-nuts! Boss-nuts! Boss-nuts!" I screamed.

"Hal!"

"Boss, there is no way in hell I'm translating that for you. I will do monitors for a month and meet you everyday at six on the mats. Just please, do not make me translate that last one."

I saw the dark look on Ranger's face and knew Hal's life span had just shortened to a matter of seconds. I grabbed the pad of paper that was still on the bed and scribbled, hoping to save Hal's life.

I shoved the note in Ranger's face.

He chuckled as he read what I had written. "The lady would like some Boston Crème donuts."

"On my way." The sound of running boots was followed by a very grateful 'thank you'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shudders 6 Shakes**

**Chapter Ten**

Satisfaction in the form of trans-fats and sugar flowed through my body. The fats were caressing their way to my hips and the sugar ran wild through my veins. I'd devoured three Boston Crèmes in record time, even for me.

Ranger had made sure that I ate all of the light meal that Ella had prepared before letting me have the donuts. And being the good girl I was supposed to be, I even managed to chug another bottle of water. I relaxed against the stack of pillows Ranger had arranged between my back and the headboard, patting my full tummy, knowing my eyes would soon be drooping. My earlier feelings of satisfaction faded as I moved my hand to Ranger's side of the bed. His side was cold and empty. As soon as Hal had returned with the bakery bag Ranger had left like a bat out of hell, claiming he needed to make a few calls. That had been thirty minutes ago and I was beginning to get annoyed. When I couldn't remember what we were supposed to talk about, all he wanted to do was talk. Now that I could remember, he refused to talk. Men!

I was beginning to think having our little talk now would be a good thing. I was still struggling with some of my words so my involvement would be limited, plus my hormones were dancing around, wanting to know when they could talk to Ranger again!

I rolled over and snuggled down, it was naptime, and our 'talk' could wait a little longer.

"Hey, sleepy head."

I heard Ranger whisper and felt him try to manage a stubborn curl behind my ear. I smiled and then cracked my eyes open. Staring back at me were the most beautiful twin Rangers.

"Wow, I love waking up to this view." I started inching my way in their direction.

"I need to apologize, Babe." The twins said in unison.

"Why?" I asked confused. As breathtaking as two Rangers were to look at, I was beginning to get a little dizzy from trying to watch both of them at the same time. When each of them reached up to rake their fingers through their hair, I had to close my eyes and wait for my stomach to settle.

"It was a mistake for me to walk out on our talk."

Ah… we were back on that subject again. I opened my eyes to see if the two of them might begin having the conversation between the two of them; after all, it would be rude of me to interrupt.

Nope, they were both still looking at me.

"I'm not sure how to apologize for the other," both Rangers averted their eyes and lowered their heads.

"Other?" Crap, I wasn't all that clear on why he was apologizing in the first place, let alone a second reason.

I stared at the edge of my pillow, hoping that I'd be less distracted by the twins and tried to search my mind for one of the two reasons. I knew there was no hope that I'd remember both, so I was going for one.

Snapshot-like figments danced through my head like a peep show. Glimpses of Ranger's and Lula's faces, Hal holding out a grease-spotted bakery bag, me naked and yelling at Ranger, trying to explain to him that my hormones needed immediate attention.

And that was my undoing… every living, breathing female cell in my body came to attention. All demanding immediate pleasure. I looked up at the two Rangers sitting next to me, praying that they'd be enough. The twins were still talking, but I had stopped listening.

I crawled out from underneath the covers and straddled their hips. I was about to fulfill my wildest fantasy of having sex with two men at the same time, and miracles of miracles, they were both Ranger!

"Damn it, Stephanie! I'm trying to apologize for taking advantage of you," both acknowledged with gritted teeth.

"You're forgiven, now it's my turn to take advantage of the two of you." I tried to decide which one to kiss first and decided to go for the one on the right.

"Two?" Both Rangers lifted me up and off them like I was on fire. "Hal, call Dr. Cook. Tell him we'll be there in twenty minutes!"

"What's wrong?" I yelled as the Rangers pulled off the large T-shirt I'd been sleeping in and ran for the closet. Guess I'd chosen the wrong Ranger, seems like the one on the left was the jealous type!

The twins came running out and started pulling clothes on me. This was not part of my fantasy, my clothes were supposed to be coming _off_ not _on_.

"Babe, how many fingers do you see?"

"Two."

"Shit."

"What?"

"You've got double vision."

"Doub-ision?"

I flopped back on the bed in frustration. So it was true; my mother always told me sex would make me blind.

Ten minutes later I was dressed and propped up against the Rangers in the backseat of a speeding SUV driven by Hal.

I took one of their hands in a sudden impulse, squeezing it with heartfelt thanks. Both Rangers faces erupted with a sizzling smile and I felt my hand squeezed back in return.

"You're welcome, Babe."

The Rangers had insisted on carrying me into the hospital and had passed me off to Hal as they took care of the paperwork with the usual efficiency and conviction.

Soon, one of the nurses led us into Dr. Cook's examination room with the announcement the doctor would be with us in a minute.

As we waited for the doctor, I took a long hard look at both Rangers. Three stressful days of worrying about me had left its telltale signs on both faces, and trying to figure out what the hell I was saying most of the time hadn't helped either. My condition was the cause of those worries, I realized with regret.

I suppressed a shudder when two pairs of dark brown eyes roamed over my body in a lazy inspection as we waited for the doctor.

"Would you like me to stay?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll stay as long as you want me to, Babe."

Dr. Cook chose that instant to enterwith his usual alacrity manner, and I heaved a sigh of relief. He acknowledged both Ranger and me with a kind nod.

"So, young lady, what seems to be the problem today?"

I looked at Ranger, begging him to explain.

"I'm worried – we all are – because Stephanie seems to have developed double vision in addition to her verbal problem."

"I see." The doctor said and pulled his penlight from his coat pocket. "Would you care giving me an example of the words?"

"Boss-nuts," I blurted out, the same time Ranger delivered "Wet-ties".

Dr. Cook looked shocked and then his shoulders started shaking with suppressed laughter. "Meaning?"

"Boston Crème donuts and wet panties," Ranger provided with a total straight face while I was wishing for a sinking hole that would transport me to China.

The doctor couldn't hide his laughter any longer, "Those are related how?"

Ranger shrugged and Dr. Cook continued to laugh. I was beginning to hate both of them.

"Okay Stephanie, just lie back and let me have a look." A kind smile adorned his weathered face.

Okay, maybe I'd forgive him this once.

He examined each eye and had me perform a few other visual exercises. "How many fingers do you see?"

"I already flunked this test once today." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Humor me."

"One." My eyes grew wide as I realized what I'd said. "I only see one of you!" I glanced across the room at Ranger, but there were no more twins. "No more double vision!"

Dr. Cook laughed. "Overall, you're healing as expected. The swelling's almost gone and you shouldn't experience any more headaches. As for your verbal problems, something had to give with the severity of the swelling in that particular part of the brain. Since you suffered a short, self-correcting problem with your vision, I expect it was a one-time occurrence. Plain enough for you?"

I smiled and nodded at the singular image in front of me.

"If anything changes, you have that young man of yours call me. Okay?"

I wasn't sure how to approach the all-important issue on my mind. There was no way I could ask Dr. Cook _the_ question with Ranger in the room. I caught Dr. Cook's eye and then rolled my eyes in Ranger's direction and back to the doctor.

"Mr. Manoso, would you mind if I had a word alone with Ms. Plum?"

Ranger looked at me and I nodded yes.

I mouthed a _thank you_ and turned to Dr. Cook the second the door closed behind Ranger. "Can I resume some …er… activities now?"

"As in resuming sex?" The doctor got to the point without blinking an eye. "Yes, I guess you could if you take it nice and slow, nothing strenuous or over-energetic."

I nodded as a shudder ran up and down my spine, thinking of the multiple ways Ranger could take me nice and slow. "Now I just have to find a way to convince him it's okay." Shit, I was almost sure I'd said that aloud and with my luck, Dr. Cook was going to have to call Hal in to translate.

Dr. Cook looked up, took my heated face in consideration and said, "You stay right here while I go explain the 'birds and the bees' to the worried young man in the hall." Dr. Cook winked at me and I smiled. "You can thank me later, Ms. Plum."

All I could do was blush and give Dr. Cook a thankful smile. I sat up slowly and was sliding off the examination table when I heard Dr. Cook's voice out in the hall. I smiled, the sly old dog had left the door open a little and being a proper born and breed 'Burg girl… I was going to listen in!


	11. Chapter 11

**Shudders & Shakes**

**Chapter Eleven**

I made it across the room just in time to hear Dr. Cook ask Ranger for a private moment. In my mind's eye, I could just imagine the blank look Ranger would plaster on his face. I pressed my back as close to the wall as possible because I didn't want to miss a word of this conversation!

"Mr. Manoso, Stephanie has given me permission to discuss certain aspects of her medical conditions."

"What's wrong?" Ranger sounded worried; maybe he wasn't wearing his blank face after all.

A fresh load of guilt shook my body and I sighed louder than I meant to. I hurried to cover my mouth, hoping the man with the radar hearing was more interested in what the doctor was saying than my untimely exhale.

"She's recovering nicely, a couple more days and she should be able to resume all activities. Right now, I'm a little concerned with her stress level."

"Suggestions?" I bent my head closer, anxious to hear how Dr. Cook would handle Ranger's one-word communication skills.

"Sex." I guessed Dr. Cook didn't have a problem when it came to conveying his answer in a single word. Embarrassment lit up my cheeks and I closed my eyes, waiting to hear Ranger's response.

Instead, I heard Dr. Cook's easy chuckle, "Mr. Manoso, don't look so frightened, I'm not talking about hanging from the chandeliers, just slow, enjoyable sex. I assume you are capable and familiar with the technique, if not, maybe we should continue this conversation in the privacy of my office."

Omigod, I was never going to be able to face Ranger again. Never again would I experience another doomsday orgasm and I'd missed the last two!

Still no answer from Ranger, I tried to restrain myself from looking through the crack of the door; either Ranger had decided to ignore the doctor's comment or he had killed Dr. Cook with a single glare!

"So, you're saying we have to stay away from the leather restraints and whips? No handcuffs? No—?"

That did it; I swung the door open and stepped between Dr. Cook and Ranger.

"Stop it!" I jabbed my finger into Ranger's chest before turning to face Dr. Cook. "I've never had sex like that in my life!" At least I didn't remember ever having sex like that.

Dr. Cook was struggling to control his laughter, "If she remains this excitable, handcuffs might not be a bad idea!"

My mouth dropped open. I started to redirect my finger into Dr. Cook's chest, but I wasn't sure if jabbing your doctor was considered proper etiquette. The sound of Ranger's full laughter brought him back to my attention. I could tell from the smiles on their faces that Ranger and the good doctor knew I had been eavesdropping.

"That was not funny!" I snapped at him with narrowed eyes.

"Come on, Babe. It's time I took you home." Ranger rested his warm hand on the small of my back, we nodded our good-byes to Dr. Cook and he guided me down the hall to the exit.

By the time I stepped on the automatic door opener, I was fuming. "I am so tired of being everyone's entertainment!" I stomped down the sidewalk leaving his guiding hand several steps behind.

Hal, who'd been waiting next to the SUV, picked up on our temperature as soon as he saw us. Ranger's expression had faded from mischievous to his usual blankness and angry puffs of steam were shooting out of my ears. Hal opened the back passenger door and helped me settle into the backseat.

"Everything okay Steph?" I nodded and he gave me a brief smile then hurried around the back of the truck to the driver's seat, leaving the door open so Ranger could climb in next to me.

Ranger glanced at my seatbelt and then shut the door without looking at me. Hal's eyes turned into saucers when Ranger opened the front passenger door and angled himself inside to ride shotgun. Hal gunned the engine and off we went toward home in repressed silence.

Home, I thought with a snort and made a point of looking out the window, not even allowing my eyes to drift to the back of Ranger's head. I guess the doctor had issued a prescription Ranger wasn't planning on filling. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window. I needed to make a decision.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, alone as usual, the sheets knotted around my legs from tossing and turning. I freed my legs and laid there staring at the ceiling. Lula was waiting for me at the apartment yesterday when we arrived home from the hospital. She'd tried to cheer me up, but her exuberant stories of her sexual adventures with Tank only managed to raise the level of my frustration. I so did not need to hear about all the new positions she and _Tankie_ had created the afternoon after her last visit when she was _sheet-aced_. It made me realize what I didn't have… yet.

Despite the good doctor's reassurances regarding my sex life, Ranger still refused to be alone with me, unless I was asleep; at least that's what I suspected. His sheets appeared slept in, but his side of the bed stared back at me cold and empty every morning. Since my emergency appointment yesterday, no gibberish had passed over my lips as far as I could tell. Perhaps everyone had learned how to translate my garbled words, what did I know? I hadn't heard them in the first place. Tank, Lester and Bobby had all stopped in up for a visit, even Ella had stuck around to chat with me and none of them had looked confused while we talked. I was going to have to apologize to Ella; all her fussing and delicious meals had failed make me feel better. The one person I'd wanted with a unfathomable desperation wouldn't stick around. Funny, ever since I wanted to have our little 'talk' Ranger started avoiding me like the plague. Out of guilt or was I too much trouble after all?

I rolled out of bed; it was time for some true 'Burg girl action. I was through being an albatross to the man I loved. The first step was getting the answers to my questions and I was going to get them or I'd leave and never look back. As the shower spray beat its rhythm against my back, I outlined the speech I wanted to deliver and the list of questions I wanted answers to when I got my hands on him. The mental image of having my hands on Ranger made me shudder despite the hot water spraying all around me. Exfoliated, shaved and slathered in lotion, I wrapped my hair in a towel and went in search of the perfect combat wear for a love-starved and determined woman. I was somewhat limited since most of the stuff I kept in his apartment consisted of RangeMan attire and what I had in mind required low necklines and high hemlines. Ella had dedicated one drawer of the dresser for my personal items that someone had been so kind to bring over from my apartment. It held nothing sexier than a pair of white cotton boy cut panties trimmed with pink lace. Okay, no problem, I'd just go braless! He might not want to talk, but I bet my going commando on top would be an excellent way to keep his attention!

I dried my hair so that it fell into soft ringlets and limited my make-up to a single coat of mascara and a shimmer of lip-gloss. It felt fantastic to primp a little after the past few days of lying around helpless and looking about as unflattering as a girl can get! I choose a pair of simple hip-hugging blue jeans and a black top that revealed the beginnings of my cleavage. The top also didn't hide the fact that there was nothing holding up my firm breasts. A brief look in the mirror confirmed what my female instincts had already told me: my reflection displayed a beautiful, confident woman, ready to fight for what she wanted. Watch out, world, I'm a woman on a mission!

I stepped onto the elevator cool as a cucumber, giving whoever was monitoring a little finger , if my approach would just go undetected I might have a chance. If he wasn't in the building, then I'd put Plan B into motion. Luck was with me when I got out on five; no one milled about the floor, no shouts of warning erupted. Squaring my shoulders in a no-nonsense posture, I marched straight for Ranger's office door and entered without knocking. He was seated at his desk, head down, hovering over a stack of papers. He didn't even look up as I entered, but grunted his displeasure at the unwanted interruption. The sound of the lock being turned brought his head up as his hand moved to the gun resting on his hip.

Ranger looked pained as he noticed me, guilty even. With a smug gesture, I stuffed the fingers into my front pockets, confident his all-seeing eyes would follow their path to the hottest place on my body.

"You've been avoiding me!" I accused him without preamble.

"And you're avoiding bras?" He retorted with a self-assured smirk, but his dark eyes didn't match the easy confidence he was trying to portray.

I smiled and shook my head. Not this time, buster, you're mine. "We're going to have our talk… now," I stated and pointed at the small couch.

Our eyes locked in a furious stare-down, neither of us saying a word. I knew I wouldn't win this contest if I didn't play dirty; besides, my still pointing finger was beginning to cramp. It was time to mess with the man's control.

I took a sneaky glance at the elevation of my nipples by rolling my eyes; satisfied at the amount of attention they were paying, I pumped them up a little more with a deep breath of pretended exasperation. I placed a hand on one hip and jutted the other one out to the side as I tracked my pointing finger from the couch to him and back to the couch.

Showing no sign of defeat, he stood and made his way to the indicated end of the couch. He waved his hand in the direction of the other end as an invitation for me to join him.

"Thank you," I said, leaving a space between us that Tank would have felt comfortable in.

"I'd like to thank you for taking such excellent care of me and I'm sorry I've been such a burden. You have been so generous with your time and watching over me and everything." Tears were starting to sting my eyes; this was not the direction I'd planned to take.

"I've never thought of you as a burden, Stephanie. There isn't much I wouldn't do for you—"

I held up my hand to stop him. I was not going to cry. I stood and started pacing the length of the couch, making sure that each time I turned, my ass passed by Ranger's line of sight. After two passes, I'd worked up my courage to face him.

"Is talking to me one of those things?" I asked, my voice carrying a sarcastic undercurrent.

"Explaining my actions in this matter isn't easy," he admitted as he disheveled his hair in a weary motion.

"That's obvious! But you're making me feel like an unwanted obligation by ignoring me! You were so desperate to have this talk before I regained my memory!" I said short of yelling in frustration.

"That's the point! I should never have…" he said, guilt dripping off each word.

"But it's not your fault that I couldn't remember making love with you! It was that damn Jasper; he rattled something loose in my brain… and when he dropped me I hit my head on the ground and when I woke up after my nap I thought I'd had a vivid dream and chalked it up to wishful dreaming!" And long neglected hormones, but I didn't think that was something I needed to share.

"Wishful dreaming, Babe?" The worried tightness around his beautiful brown eyes began to soften.

"Wishful dreaming, wishful thinking, wishful whatever, what does it matter? I want you and I need you!" I flopped down on my end of the couch.

Ranger reached across the empty space between us, took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. Still holding my hand, he brought it to his lips and placed the gentlest kiss a man could deliver to center of a woman's palm.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," Ranger pulled me in closer.

A single teardrop fell from my eye and landed on my unsupported chest. If he held me any tighter, I knew there would be no more Q&A time for us. Did I care? Were answers all that important right now? Ranger's hands started moving downward in small increments, lower and lower until he was holding one of my ass cheeks in each hand. Nope, answers were not high on my list of needs at the moment.

"Babe, I am sorry, for everything." His eyes searched my face for forgiveness.

"Me, too." I smiled and watched the color of his eyes darken.

His hands flexed under me, bring us face to face. I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive you for." This time, Ranger kissed me.

"Let's just call it even then."

"Okay."

He slipped his hands out from under me and positioned them above my waist, his thumbs resting next to the bottom curve of my breasts. Without his hands cradling my ass, I could feel his thick erection between my legs. My hips automatically started moving my neglected center over him. I was reaching the point of no return, fast and without a care.

Ranger slouched, changing the angle of his body, just enough to cause me to lean forward, my breasts to press tight and unrestricted against my top. His thumbs began teasing my hard nipples while the rest of his hand played with the softness surrounding them.

"Babe."

Hearing that one word dissolved the last of my restraint, I found his mouth with mine, tracing the outline of his lips with the tip of my tongue. I felt and heard a deep rumbling groan from inside his chest and my hips rocked faster.

He nipped my bottom lip, demanding entrance of his tongue into my mouth. I was the one who moaned this time. Our tongues and our pelvic grinds matched in perfect harmony, until I had to pull back for air.

With two fingers, he lowered the edge of my top down over one breast, exposing its nakedness. I saw the obsidian shine of his eyes as he lowered his head and pulled the hard peak of my nipple into the warmth of his mouth. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

My resolve didn't work long. "Ranger!" I worked my hands between us and felt the wetness that was leaking through my jeans. My hands scrambled to find a way inside his pants, the need to touch him overwhelming.

"Ouch!" Ranger bit my nipple, not hard, but enough to stop my wandering hands.

"Upstairs." He pulled my top back into position, covering me and stood with me still in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Agreed, I don't want any interruptions or distractions either. I want to remember every second." This time I would.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shudders & Shakes**

**Chapter 12**

The last few minutes had been pure agony. Ranger and I stood waiting for the elevator, aware of the cameras on us.

"Fob?" I asked hopefully.

"On my desk." Ranger mashed the words through gritted teeth.

I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. It was going to be a long ride to the seventh floor.

As soon as the apartment door closed behind us, Ranger's fingers slid into the front of my jeans, his actions eager but smooth. In a quick, expert move he had my jeans and t-shirt off and was past my soaked-through panties, making way for the magic maneuvers to come. He sought out and found my wet folds, his mere touch dragging a low moan from me.

My plans to free him from the confines of his cargos were forgotten when he thrust one finger into me, causing my inner muscles to clench around his enthusiastic digit. I gasped as sensations began to feed my raging hormones, but still I wriggled one hand between our bodies and fiddled with his zipper in vain. It would not budge! Ranger lowered my legs from his waist, removing his cargos and t-shirt in rapid succession.

"This was supposed to be slow, with me devouring each single inch of your body, but my control's slipping fast, Babe," Ranger growled, echoing my exact feelings.

At last hot skin rubbed against naked skin, rock-hard arousal pressed against soft belly flesh and my patience evaporated into thin air.

"There's always time for slow and nice later," I rasped as he captured my mouth in a searing kiss.

Heat surged through me as our tongues danced a fast-rhythmic rumba while I rode his finger without any shame. I was ready for my second, third and any number to come of conscious orgasms. I gave a deep sigh of approval when Ranger's mouth latched on to one of my aching nipples. Holding tight to his shoulders, I wrapped my legs higher around his trim waist, the motion causing his very hard and hot erection to glide between the juncture of my legs and to nudge against his finger with determined persistence.

"Fuck slow," Ranger growled. He slipped his finger out of me and grasped my ass with his hands, angling my hips toward him.

"Fast, fuck me fast," I begged, unable to bear the loss of his touch inside of me.

In one swift move he entered me; the delicious friction of his penetration deep inside me released the first wave of rapture. The powerful climax had my head falling back against the door as my hips ground against his. Instead of diminishing my need for him, my desire doubled in intensity. This was heaven on earth. And it was hot as hell.

"Don't move," he groaned as my inner muscles clamped around his shaft in a glorious aftermath. He stilled for a moment, waiting for involuntary muscles to ease their grip on him.

"Sorry," I mumbled, but I wasn't really; having Ranger inside of me felt too fucking fantastic.

Ranger took care to protect the back of my head with one hand; the other cushioned my upper back. I tightened my legs around his narrow hips as he began to pound into me. His staccato thrusts caused the door's heavy structure to vibrate with each impact, the hinges to shudder from the strain. The position gave me the leverage to meet each thrust, yet kept our bodies connected as close as possible. Another climax was building, fast and furious, already topping the first one; my entire body shook as it hit. This time I took Ranger with me, milking his cock with everything my inner walls could give as they clenched around him. My whole being sang a hallelujah chorus at the feeling of him emptying his hot stream deep inside me and a sense of completeness washed over me.

"Christ!" Ranger exclaimed in a drawn-out groan as he placed tender kisses all over my face.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, or I'll have to kill you," I warned with a lazy grin.

I felt his silent laughter and my body reacted to the vibrations as they traveled up inside me from where we were stilled joined. We moaned at the same time.

He straightened with me still in his arms, freeing me from the door with the movement; my body sagged against him, my muscles acting like weak rubber. I couldn't have walked if my life depended on it. Crossing the apartment with long, confident strides, he carried me to his bed, the bed in which we'd spent many hours together, most of them recently, but with the exception of one occasion the hours had been filled with sexual frustration and not sexual pleasure. That was about to change.

Lowering me on the mattress, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips and both my nipples. "I need to call Tank, then I'm all yours."

"Sounds good to me," I admitted, then added, "I'll use the bathroom in the meantime."

"Bat-oom," Ranger said with a gleeful expression on his face.

"Huh?" I didn't get it.

"That's was one of your jumbled words," he explained with the beginning of a smile.

"Oh." I felt a blush that reached all the way to the roots of my hair. "I'm so sorry I put you through that."

"No need to apologize. Have to admit, it was… interesting to say the least," he said and this time his smile reached his eyes.

"Maybe you can elaborate later, much later," I smiled back.

Bending down, he buried his face in my curls, and close to my ear, he whispered; "Much later."

Ranger flipped a lecherous smirk over his shoulder as he left the room, my eyes following his naked form until the bedroom door prevented me from leering.

I scrambled into action, hurrying into the bathroom to take care of business. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and stopped. I decided I looked fucked… very well-fucked in fact, my skin still glowing with the after effects of two orgasms and the outlook of many more to come added a hint of expectancy to my face. I sped through the necessities, racing to make it under the covers before he returned.

He closed the phone as he strode toward me with the air of a predator floating around him. His cock twitched and hardened as he saw me wrapped inside his divine sheets. His look left no doubt that he was taking ownership of my body. I shivered at the thought and more wetness gathered in the juncture of my thighs.

"You're mine for the next forty-eight hours. No interruptions," he informed me with a casual tone as he began to peel the sheets off my body, one slow fistful at a time.

"Great," I squeaked, suppressing the natural urge to keep my nakedness covered as I lay there spread-eagled and inviting on my back.

His hands dropped the top sheet on the floor then encircled my ankles, his thumbs drawing mesmerizing circles on the inside of my calves. "Having second thoughts, Babe?"

Second thoughts? I wasn't sure if, at this very moment, I was capable of a first thought! But I did have a concern, one that seemed to be even stronger than my hormones. I wasn't sure how to get my answer without ruining the mood. Maybe I could wait and find out after our forty-eight hours?

His touch was soft and teasing as he moved his hands higher on my legs until his fingers found that certain spot behind my knees that always made my eyes roll back in my head.

My eyes were just beginning to turn upward when I felt the strength in his large hands cradle behind the bend of my knees, pulling me down until my legs were spread wide and rested on the end of the bed against his thighs.

"Babe?"

"No! No second thoughts, I was just wondering…" there I trailed off again, distracted by the wonderful feeling of his nakedness against mine.

"Wondering what?" He leaned closer and stroked his erection through the slickness between my legs.

I forgot to breath, but miracles of miracles, my brain still functioned. "What's going to happen after these forty-eight hours?"

Ranger had the grace to look sheepish for a moment. He pulled his head back so he could look into my eyes. "I'd love if you stayed here on a permanent basis. Move in with me, work with me if you want, just please stay, Babe."

That was a lot to absorb, and as much as I liked to follow his suggestion – work included – his speech had been lacking the _why_. I closed my eyes, gathering the strength to ask the loaded question.

"Why?" finally I whispered it, willing my eyes to stay closed and free of tears until I had an answer. Then all bets would be off.

"Why what?"

I admonished him with a deep sigh.

I felt his warm breath caress my face. "Because I'll always love you, Stephanie." The touch of his lips was electrifying as his confession washed whisper-soft across my lips.

My eyes flew open in utter astonishment, meeting his obsidian ones so very close to me. I loved this man with all my heart and I wanted him to know that without any questions of his own.

"Carlos," I tried the name on my lips and liked the sound of it. "I love you back with all my heart and I always will."

Myriads of emotions crossed over Ranger's handsome face and I watched as his lips parted into the brightest possible smile. I started to smile back, but my hormones choose that moment to overpower my brain. I thrust my tongue into Ranger's mouth and kissed the hell out of him, giving him everything I had to give.

When we came up for air again, we were both breathing hard.

"I've been waiting a long time to hear you say those words, now I'm going to crave them every day."

"I guess I could repeat them once in a while… if you insist," I teased with a big, happy smile on my face.

He managed to move our bodies up the bed until we were lying face to face with me resting on top. I began trailing kisses over his chest and down the muscular mesas and valleys of his abdomen.

"It's my turn to have some fun, Mr. Sextastic because you are so lickalicious!" I felt his muscles stiffen. I rolled my eyes up to his dark ones filled with traces of worry.

"Babe?"

I giggled to let him know I was teasing. "Lula filled me in on a few of my more interesting words."

I placed one hand on his chest in an attempt to press him back down. "Relax, I'm fine and besides, you're wasting time, big boy!"

And with that, I pulled his rigid shaft into my mouth and began licking one of the most delicious pieces of his anatomy. It really was lickalicious!


	13. Chapter 13Epilogue

**May and I would like to thank everyone for reading our story. We hope you enjoyed it and that you found a laugh or two along the way. We did while writing it! Even though Shudders & Shakes is finished, we'll be back with another story very soon, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Thank you again, we both appreciate the time you granted us.**

**Marilyn & May (M & M)**

**Shudders & Shakes**

**Epilogue**

His eyes were predatory as they traveled up and down my naked body, lingering longer over the one point where our bodies touched, our arousal obvious and so tempting to give into. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was close to being devoured and shivered with anticipation.

With unbelievable gentleness, Ranger scooped me up in his arms, ignoring the fact that at least one part of his body wanted to join me in another fashion.

"Babe, I love you. I love that you have awakened parts of me that have long been ignored. I love and I want you in my life forever, I never want to be alone again. I never want to want to live another day without you in my life."

I was dumb struck by his words. Sharing our innermost thoughts was not one of his strong points, nor was it one of mine, so we were even on that point. I could tell he was planning on continuing, but his words had quieted my fears and hormones were screaming that now was the time to for action, not words.

"That's all I need to know. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you, too." I wiggled my hips, teasing the head of his erection.

"Now for what the doctor ordered," he whispered and ground my hips, his movement aligning us even closer together, teasing me without mercy.

His lips settled on mine and I invited him in without hesitation. One solid memory I had from our first time together: Ranger loved to kiss. He loved to kiss with excruciating thoroughness.

He looked up at me through thick lashes, his mouth twisted in a wicked smile. "You got a problem with slow, Babe?"

"Not really," I lied as he changed angles and one nipple disappeared into his hot mouth.

"Liar," he stated between nips, his thumb playing between my legs until it found and teased my clit in slow motions.

My response was a mixture between a moan and a squeal. I needed more and I needed it now! I clamped my thighs together, hoping to hold him tight inside me.

"Babe, you are so sextraordinary."

"Another one of my words?"

"My absolute favorite."

I zigzagged my hands over his neck and shoulders, exploring the silky texture of his skin, traveling further down the backside of his arms, enjoying the play of his muscles under my touch.

"Impatient, Babe?" A naughty smile showed on his face.

"Okay, okay, I lied!"

I reveled in the fact that we were now a couple, that he loved me as much as I loved him.

"You're mine."

My body shuddered and shook as I surrendered my entire being to him when he fulfilled a promise from an earlier time… and ruined me for all other men.

_**Meanwhile on the fifth floor…**_

"Okay, listen up, everyone!" Tank's voiced boomed throughout the control room. "I don't care if the building is on fire, there are to be no calls to Ranger, no visits to the seventh floor, no interruptions for the next forty-eight hours. None. If there is a slip up in my orders, that person will die. I guarantee it." Tank paused and looked around the room, making sure everyone understood. "Hal, you will be on R&R for the next forty-eight hours, enjoy your alcoholiday."

"Thank you, sir," Hal wasted no time jumping from his chair in front of the monitor.

"That's it, everyone, back to work." Tank waited until he was in Ranger's office before he smiled and did his own version of the celebration dance as he called Lula with the news.

"Baby, guess what!"


End file.
